Healing
by WalkingWit
Summary: Merlin creeps back to the rubble in the hall, ready to end it all. Then she opens her eyes and all he sees is hurt and loneliness and decides to save her, one last time. My take on how Morgana escapes. Spoilers for Sword in the Stone Part 2.


**So, I just watched the finale of Merlin, and I liked it well enough. I was hoping for Morgana to find out about Merlin, but I suppose they couldn't do that just yet. Here's my take on how Morgana got out of Camelot and into the forest.**

* * *

><p>Merlin crept back into the hallway, leaving the mourning Tristan with Gwen and Arthur. He sincerely hoped Isolde's death, sad as it was, would make Arthur forgive Gwen so that they could rule Camelot as they should.<p>

He dug through the rubble and stones, finding Morgana's limp, unconscious form. He summoned his powers, ready to finish her, when she opened her eyes. He wished it hadn't come to this as he stared at her. She was once so kind and caring, so passionate. Now she was a bitter witch, hell-bent on revenge. He blamed himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he'd told her the truth, she would've understood. Maybe they could've remained friends. He could have taught her how to control her magic instead of Morgause. Maybe they could have been more than friends.

He shook his head in defeat. He had listened to the great dragon and to Gaius. He didn't trust himself and he was afraid to trust here, so this is where they ended up, in the middle of a destroyed hallway, the Lady Morgana taking her final breaths.

His green eyes searched hers, trying to see if she'd retaliate. That's what he told himself, when really, he was trying to find remorse in her pale green eyes.

She didn't look angry. Just hurt, and very alone. She blinked, seeing a blurry figure standing before her. She could barely make out his form, and she thought that Emrys must have found her, ready to rid her evil from the world. She was frightened of death. Terrified, but sadly understanding of his desire to destroy her. She had no one left. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin. All regarded her with contempt, and for good reason. Morgause was dead, and now Agravaine too.

"Emrys," she murmured, knowing he was the cause of her demise. So this was her doom. The end of Morgana.

"Morgana," the voice said.

It was a young voice. A young voice she knew very well.

"Merlin."

There was no malice to her words, just emptiness. She expected he'd finish her off, then and there. After all, he was loyal to Arthur, his _precious_ king. Some contempt flared in her heart. Of course he'd try to kill her. He already tried to poison her once-_for the good of Camelot_. She thought Merlin was her friend, someone she could trust. She'd been so wrong. Tears pricked her eyes, blurring her vision further. Merlin had chosen Arthur _over her_ and the pain of his choice still stung. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but now she'd never get the chance. He'd kill her now or leave her to die a slow and painful death. She closed her eyes again, feeling a comforting darkness surround her as she fell asleep.

His hand was outstretched. The sleeping spell worked. His hand fell to his side, numb.

Merlin knelt next to her, gathering her into his arms. He whispered a spell of the Old Religion, transporting them into the woods, where she'd be safe. He placed his hand on her forehead, waking her and then disappearing before she spotted him.

Morgana stood, grimacing in pain. She looked around, bewildered as to how she was in the woods when moments ago she was dying in Camelot. She stepped forward, determined to escape as far away as she could in order to build her strength. She began running, against her better judgment. She didn't get far before falling in pain. This was too much. It was useless, and she would die.

She clutched her side, breathing getting shallower, until darkness over came her. This darkness was not the warm embrace of the one she felt before. This was cold and unwelcoming. She was certain she was being thrust into the furthest depths of hell. The pain was excruciating. As soon as it hit her, it was gone.

She was dead and felt nothing.

Suddenly a warm air surrounded her, and she gasped, opening her eyes. The bitterness and hate in her heart seemed to melt away as she was brought back from the dead. She was still in the forest, and in front of her stood a small, white dragon.

She smiled softly. No longer was she going to seek revenge on Camelot. No. She was done with that. She'd leave and let the people she hurt heal before returning. She suspected she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms, but Camelot was her home.

* * *

><p>The white dragon nuzzled it's head against the shoulder of its master, the Dragonlord. Merlin's pale fingers pet the top of Aithusa's head, thanking it. Aithusa healed not only Morgana's wounds, but her heart as well.<p>

Camelot would be safe from Morgana, and Morgana would be safe from herself. That's all that mattered. Maybe one day, she'd find the courage to return and they could be friends again. Until then, they'd heal.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly do hope Morgana will redeem herself. She's not a one dimensional cartoon villain. I'd like to think Merlin sent Aithusa to heal Morgana, body and soul. Maybe we'll see the old Morgana come back and help Camelot against a new Big Bad? Who knows. <strong>

**I hope this was enjoyable and made sense. Please review.**


End file.
